


Санджи ведет расследование или тайна пропавшего пирога

by Max_Planck



Category: One Piece
Genre: Detective, Gen, Humor, riddle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то тайком сожрал пирог, который Санджи готовил для Нами. Вору нет прощения, решает он и собирается найти преступника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Санджи ведет расследование или тайна пропавшего пирога

В 17.00 Саузенд Санни содрогнулся от пронзительного крика. Постороннему человеку могло показаться, что прекрасная девушка попала в беду. На самом деле вопил Санджи. Вся команда мгновенно бросилась на кухню, едва услышав крик.  
— Санджи, — первым ворвался Луффи. — Что случилось?  
— Чего орешь, дерьмовая кухарка, спать не даешь? — пробурчал Зоро, вошедший следом.  
— Что-то болит, Санджи? — Чоппер подскочил к нему и принялся ощупывать его ногу.  
Санджи зажег сигарету (при этом его руки слегка дрожали), разок затянулся и повернулся к своим накама.  
— Кто? — задал он вопрос.  
— Я не понял, Санджи, ты о чем? — нахмурился Луффи.  
— Кто сожрал пирог? — повторил Санджи.  
— И из-за этого ты так вопил? Псих, — огрызнулся Зоро.  
Санджи в мгновение ока оказался возле Зоро и схватил того за футболку.  
— Это ты, скотина? — рыкнул он в лицо Зоро.  
— Убери от меня руки! Нахрена мне сдался твой пирог? — Зоро отцепил его руки от своей футболки.  
Санджи отступил, глубоко вздохнул и рявкнул:  
— Все в библиотеку! Немедленно!  
— Странный какой-то, — сказал Луффи, но Усопп подтолкнул его в спину, приговаривая:  
— Идем, не стоит злить того, кто готовит твою пищу.

***

В 17.08 команда в полном составе восседала на длинном полукруглом диване и слушала Санджи. Он стоял в центре комнаты и курил уже третью сигарету.  
— Никто отсюда не уйдет, пока я не выясню, кто сожрал черничный пирог.  
— Это тот, что ты готовили целый день, а до этого еще неделю работали на ту старуху, чтобы получить рецепт? — спросила Робин.  
— Да, Робин-тян, — вздохнул Санджи.  
— Санджи, — поднял руку Усопп. — А можно уйти тем, кто пирог не ел?  
— Конечно, можно, — улыбнулся Санджи.  
— Здорово, — вместе сказали Луффи и Зоро и поднялись с намерением уйти.  
— Стоять, идиоты! — рявкнул Санджи. — Вы у меня первые в списке подозреваемых!  
Луффи с Зоро переглянулись, но молча сели обратно на диван. Злой Санджи страшен даже для них.  
— Нами-сан и Робин-тян, вы можете уходить — мужчина не может подозревать прекрасных леди, — сказал Санджи.  
— Спасибо, Санджи-кун, — кивнула Нами.  
— Могу я остаться? — внезапно спросила Робин. — Я долгое время была преступницей и могла бы помочь вам с поисками.  
Если бы Санджи уже не любил эту женщину, то после ее слов влюбился бы навсегда.  
— Робин-тян, вы самая милая, добрая и очаровательная.  
Робин подмигнула Нами:  
— Это должно быть интересно.  
Нами вздохнула, но вернулась на место.  
— Начнем, — сказал Санджи, обводя друзей внимательным взглядом. Иногда виновного человека можно распознать сразу. Но сейчас подозрительных типов было очень много. Чоппер с Усоппом жались к друг дружке и смотрели в пол, Луффи внезапно заинтересовался своим поясом, Зоро откинул голову на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза, Фрэнки полировал и без того безупречно чистую стальную заплату, и лишь Брук смотрел на Санджи (но так как глаз у него не было — он не был уверен, что это светлый взор невиновного человека).  
— Начнем с тебя! — рявкнул Санджи, пиная Зоро по ноге.  
Зоро открыл глаз и, хмурясь, посмотрел на него.  
— Зачем мне было жрать твой дерьмовый пирог?  
— Затем, что ты тупая водоросль, которая и дерево бы жевала. Ты идиот — и это весомая причина, — ответил Санджи.  
Зоро вскочил на ноги, сверля его убийственным взглядом.  
— Бровастый недоумок, подраться захотел? Я мигом тебя нашинкую.  
— Эй, елка без мозгов, — улыбнулся Санджи. — Я тут кое-что вспомнил.  
Все заинтересовано уставились на него, и поэтому только Робин смогла заметил, как лицо Зоро покрыл легкий румянец.  
— Я не жрал твой пирог! — крикнул Зоро.  
— Потому как ты не любишь сладкое?  
— Да! — рявкнул Зоро, но тут же пожалел о своей опрометчивости.  
Губы Санджи растянулись в довольную улыбку.  
— А кого я вчера ночью застал, запихивающим вишневый торт за обе щеки?  
Зоро попытался было сохранить невозмутимое лицо, но предательский румянец выдавал его с потрохами.  
— Я. это. ну. случайно, — промямлил Зоро.  
Луффи начал хохотать, хлопая ладошами по коленям.  
— Ох уж этот Зоро. Уж как учудит, так учудит.  
— Когда ты в последний раз видел свой пирог? — спросила Робин.  
— В 14.00, — быстро ответил Санджи.  
— Откуда такая точность? — огрызнулся Зоро. Хотелось как-то задеть.  
Нами вскочила с дивана и отвесила Санджи оплеуху.  
— Ах ты, извращенец!  
На недоуменные взгляды друзей, она пояснила.  
— Я каждый день принимаю ванную в 14.00.  
— Точно, — сказал Усопп.  
— А ты откуда знаешь, Усопп? — спросил Чоппер.  
— Я все знаю, — загадочно заявил Усопп, чем вызвал ожидаемый восторг у Чоппера.  
— Тоже небось подглядывал, — хмыкнул Зоро. Он все еще пытался кусаться за причиненное унижение.  
— Значит, с 14.00 до 17.00 пирог был сам по себе, — подытожила Робин.  
Санджи поднялся с пола, отряхнул пыль с рубашки (не то чтобы она была — просто так он выглядел круче) и сказал:  
— Спасибо, Робин-тян. Значит так — Зоро, что ты делал с 14.00 до 17.00?  
Зоро нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить.  
— Я спал, — после пары минут молчания произнес он.  
— Кто бы сомневался, — фыркнул Санджи. — Где? Тебя кто-нибудь видел?  
— Ты совсем тупой? Я спал, откуда я могу знать, что меня кто-то видел, — гаркнул Зоро.  
— Народ, кто-нибудь видел в последние два часа подозрительный мох на палубе? Он мог еще издавать странные звуки.  
— Я видел, — подпрыгнул Луффи, дергая рукой. — Он лежал под мандариновыми деревьями.  
— Где-где? — переспросила Нами, сжимая кулаки.  
— Под мандариновыми… — неуверенно повторил Луффи.  
Нами послала Зоро взгляд, обещающий долгую и мучительную смерть, вытащила из кармана блокнотик и принялась в нем что-то писать.  
— Зачеркиваем старый долг. Дописываем 100 000 белли, плюс исполнительные работы по обрызгиванию деревьев от вредителей, — пробубнила она.  
— Ты сгоришь в аду, — огрызнулся Зоро.  
— Нами-сан, вы очень великодушны, — сказал Санджи. — Но вернемся к пирогу. Луффи?  
— Что?  
— Что ты делал эти два часа?  
Луффи почесал затылок, посмотрел на Зоро, потом на Усоппа и лишь потом ответил:  
— Я ел, спал, ловил рыбу, стрелял по чайкам, ел, и мылся. Вот, кажется все.  
— И ты съел мой пирог?  
— Да нет — только мясо.  
— Я же кодовый замок повесил, — удивился Санджи.  
— А, его Усопп быстро разгадал, — махнул рукой Луффи.  
Санджи нашел глазами Усоппа, тот отчаянно вжимался в подушки, пытаясь казаться, как можно незаметнее, но с таким носом это невозможно было сделать.  
— Значит, ты знаешь код. Может, ты и пирог мой слопал? — спросил Санджи, не спуская грозного взгляда с побелевшего Усоппа.  
— Нет-нет, клянусь честью семерых женщин, спасенных мною на острове туманных гор, — пробормотал тот.  
— Что за сомнительная клятва? — отозвался Зоро.  
— Так я и поверю клятвам такого лгуна, как ты, — сказал Санджи.  
— Я не трогал пирог. Это правда. Луффи очень хотел мяса, а код был не сложный — «Нами и Робин». Ты серьезно считаешь, что это сложно отгадать. Учитывая, что вся дверь обрисована сердечками и их именами.  
— Я б не догадался. Хитрый код, — сказа Луффи.  
— Псих, — добавил со своего места Зоро.  
— Траве слова не давали, — огрызнулся Санджи. — Как докажешь, что пирог мой не ел, Усопп?  
— Я все время был в мастерской с Фрэнки, — выпалил Усопп.  
— Да, брат. Мы чинили мини-мэрри, — подтвердил Фрэнки.  
— Чоппер?  
Чоппер, испугавшись, спрятался за Усоппа.  
— Странно, но на полу кухни я нашел это, — Санджи вытянул руку с зажатыми в ней сухими листочками. Я по несколько раз в день убираю кухню. Этого там быть не должно, если только вор не обронил, пока меня не было.  
Чоппер задрожал и, всхлипывая, ответил:  
— Я был на кухне, но я съел всего кусочек. Он один лежал на тарелке. Я решил, что пирог уже съели, а мне оставили кусочек.  
— Значит какая-то скотина, все сожрала и еще так заботливо оставила кусочек, — пуще прежнего разозлился Санджи.  
— Ага, — кивнул Чоппер.  
— Остался ты, Брук, — обернулся к нему Санджи, который все это время безмятежно мурлыкал песню о чайках.  
— А, Санджи-сан, хотите что-то спросить?  
— Да, идиот! Это ты слопал мой пирог с черникой?  
Брук поправил свои волосы и ответил.  
— Думаю, это я.  
— Что?! — в один голос заорали все присутствующие.  
— Я тебя убью, — отчеканил каждое слово Санджи. Но его попытки были прерваны Усоппом и Фрэнки, которые схватили его.  
— Подождите, — сказал Робин. — Можешь описать, какой был вкус у пирога?  
— Он был соленый и похож на крабовое мясо, — ответил Брук. А потом внезапно осознал, что у него могут быть проблемы и заносился по комнате: — Что я наделал?! Санджи-сан, не убивайте меня! Я хочу жить, — но тут остановился: — Ах да, я же и так уже мертв. Йо-хо-хо.  
— Это был не пирог, а вчерашние закуски, — сказал Санджи.  
— Санджи, а может ты сам его? — спросил Усопп.  
Санджи резко развернулся к нему.  
— Я просто так сказал, не подумав. Прости, — замахал руками Усопп.  
— Получается, остались только мы с Нами, — сказала Робин.  
— Я даже мысли такой не допускаю, — мгновенно ответил Санджи.  
Поиски зашли в тупик. Расстроенный Санджи закурил очередную сигарету. Он так старался. Завтра у Нами День рождения и ему так хотелось порадовать ее каким-то совершенным шедевром. Порою он ненавидел эту команду (естественно, на леди это не распространялось). И как ему завтра смотреть в глаза Нами?

***

Все уснули, а Санджи не спалось. Его не покидало чувство, что кто-то обвел его вокруг пальца. Но главное, что ему пришлось испечь обычный торт для Нами (который был очень и очень хорош) вместо черничного пирога. Когда чья-то ладонь коснулась его руки, он вздрогнул. Он так углубился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как кто-то оказался в опасной близости от него.  
— Санджи-кун, — приятный голос Нами позвал его, заставив сердце отплясывать чечетку.  
Он медленно обернулся. Свет от луны падал на лицо Нами, делая ее совсем юной. Она была похожа на прекраснейшую из русалок. Любовь Санджи вырвалась за пределы Вселенной и рассыпалась фейерверком сердечек. Нами поднялась на носочках и поцеловала его в губы. А потом прошептала:  
— Спасибо, что помнишь.  
Санджи замер. Даже в самых дерзких мечтах он не надеялся на такое (кого мы обманываем — мечты Санджи были во сто крат извращеннее — но на то они и мечты).  
— Ты будешь еще искать вора? — спросила Нами, кокетливо наклонив голову.  
Санджи замотал головой. Какой вор? Кому он нужен, если тут такое творится? Нами улыбнулась, еще раз поцеловала его и ушла. Санджи до утра не мог сомкнуть глаз.

***

— Будешь мне должен сто тысяч за то, что отмазала тебя, — напомнила Нами воришке-сладкоежке.  
— Твою мать, — выругался он.  
Нами улыбнулась. Она еще была милосердной — целоваться с Санджи ей все же понравилось.  
Мимо нее пробежал Луффи, крича:  
— Зоро, ты обещал — парк развлечений!  
Зоро, кряхтя, поднялся.  
— Да, иду, не кричи так.  
— Я с вами, — сказал Чоппер, радостно подпрыгивая.  
— Нами, дай денег, — попросил Луффи.  
— Совсем охренел! — заорала она.  
— Купите черники, — прокричал вслед Санджи. Ради Нами он испечет еще один пирог.  
Нами улыбнулась — как же хорошо быть умной. Она повертела в руках ссохшийся листочек, который выпал из одежды воришки при совершении преступления. Листочек с мандариновых деревьев. 


End file.
